Toxic
by Aleh-25
Summary: Sakura had known all along that he would never love her the way she did because the love he could give was one with pain, hardships and tears.


**Toxic**

**.**

**.**

Sakura had known all along that he would never love her the way she did because the love he could give was one with pain, hardships and tears.

It was one of those loves that would destroy anyone who attempted to get close to it, but Sakura... Sweet and foolish Sakura.

She had known all that beforehand, and even so she still fell for him. And she was now paying the consequences of it.

* * *

_Sakura Sakura Sakura_

_Sweet and foolish Sakura_

_Naive and innocent Sakura_

_Stupid and annoying Sakura_

She was monstrously strong now, but down deep inside she was still Sakura. The girl was so fragile that he could break her whenever he wanted and he had done it so many times already that he had lost count of it.

But you know the funny and interesting thing about annoying little Sakura? It didn't matter how many times, how much force had he put in, how many bones he broke or how many times he destroyed her fragile heart.

Somehow she always found a way to heal every part of herself, her wounds, her bones and even more important her heart.

And every time he thought he had finally made a statement for her to stay away, and every time he had thought he had finally won. She reappeared. As if nothing had ever happened as if he hadn't been this, this, fucking close to kill her. Because Sakura was so amazingly stupid that she kept coming back for more and he didn't know if he felt amazed or annoyed, probably both.

But... There was always a "_but"_.

In spite of having almost killed her, somewhere down deep inside, Sasuke felt something for the pink-haired. He didn't know if it was love, hate or just pure pity but he felt something for her.

And sometimes he wishes he could love someone, because if he could, he wonders just much would he love Sakura? But he can't love or at least not in the same way she loves him because if he's able to love then is in his own painful and psychotic way.

Because if he actually were to love Sakura, if that feeling he somehow feels for her is love, then she is _doom_.

They're both doom.

But even so, even after knowing all of it, neither of them could pull off.

Neither of them could fought against the wheel of destiny that ruled their souls into such tragic and fateful love. Neither of them could help but be attracted to one another.

Sasuke, the vengeful boy who would never stop his ways and Sakura... The girl with a bright future that threw it all away for one boy.

And some people might cry, some people might have pity, some people might get hurt in this tragic story but for them, it was the only way they knew how to love.

It was the only way they could live.

Even if their existence was toxic to each other.

Even if they ended up killing one another.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura stood in front of him barely standing and with blood all over her body.

Sasuke was sure that he could easily kill her right there and with nothing left of chakra she wouldn't be able to stop it but something was stopping him and it was the image she was showing him.

With broken bones, barely standing, and about to fall into unconsciousness she looked at him like no one had ever done in a _long _time. Like no one would ever do.

"_Sasuke-Kun…_"

Love.

Love at its purest state.

And Sasuke felt like throwing up at that.

Because for a split second he found himself feeling something besides hate, something that he was very much afraid of, but would never admit. Not to her, not to anyone and not to himself.

So he let her live yet once again.

And the last thing Sakura saw before falling into unconsciousness was his face with an expression she had not seen in years.

_Pain._

* * *

.

Okay... So this is the first time I've written a story in english that I have actually published xD And as you may have noticed my english is not perfect since my first language isn't english but spanish, anyways I really wanted to share this story with you guys and I hope you liked it! :) I would appreciate it a lot if you could give me some helpful reviews especially in the language since I'm a bit insecure about that.

Well, thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
